The Verge of Death
by Gommodore64
Summary: Something wasn't right. Everything seemed okay, but everything will change soon enough. Will Jimmy make it through, or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a calm saturday, with the wind blowing, and only a few clouds in the sky in Retroville, Texas. Everything seemed A-OK for the most part. Jimmy on the other hand felt conflicted for some reason. "Hm... something's not right," as he stares into the sky. He then leaves the house and decided to head for Carl's house. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen or heard from any of the villians in months. At least one of 'em's planning something big. Either that or they all decided to give up altogether, but I'm not that lucky,_ he pondered.

Jimmy then entered Carl's house and headed for the living room. He saw Carl watching Llama-Boy on television. Jimmy rolled his eyes, then snuck up behind him.

"HEY CARL!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Carl screamed so loud in shock, his parents showed up, then went back to bed after scolding Jimmy.

"Don't do that, especially when I'm watching TV." Carl told Jimmy

"I was just trying to say good morning. I didn't think you'd scream that loudly."

"Um I think you mean good 'afternoon' Jim", Carl pointed to the clock. It was 1:02pm. Jimmy then realized he worked on his invention a little too late last night. "Stay up late again?"

Jimmy responded with a slight suprise, "What do you mean again?" then sighed in defeat, "...and yes."

"So... what're we gonna do today?" Carl asked with curiosity.

"I think we could..." all of the sudden the jetpack is activated and he grabs Carl and flies out of the house.

"Aaaah, Jimmy! What're you doing!?" Carl was shocked, but kinda enjoyed it.

"Thought you might wonder what it might be like to fly airborne."

"Aaaah..."

They were flying in with his jetpack on all over Retroville. They both were having a blast.

"Ready to go maximum speed with my jetpack!?" Jimmy asked.

"You bet! This is fun!" Carl answered with excitement.

They were flying so fast they didn't know where they were about to crash land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meanwhile at Cindy's house, Cindy and Libby were relaxing outside just having a casual conversation. However, that was interrupted when Cindy saw something in the sky and getting closer. Libby started to notice too. Seconds later, the vision became clear and revealed Jimmy and Carl struggling to land and crashed in the pool in front of the two females. Thankfully they didn't get wet.

Jimmy helped Carl get out of the pool. Carl nearly collapsed to the ground, saying "awesome..." faintly.

"Hehe... Sorry Carl." Jimmy said.

"Neutron! What were you thinking? You could've gotten us splashed!" the two guys turned around to see Cindy and Libby with their hands on their hips with a glare on both their faces. Jimmy then realized they were at Cindy's backyard.

"Oh, hi...Cindy, sorry about that." He then turned to his jetpack. "Oh great, my jetpack is broken. It'll take days to fix this."

"Hey everybody," Carl said out of his daze.

"You okay Carl?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all." Carl answered. "Hey, is that cookies I smell?"

"Yes," Libby answered, "But only if you ask nicely."

Jimmy was in deep though again, _Why do I have a bad feeling after all? Well at least I can keep an eye on everyone... for now. Wait where's Sheen? I hope he's okay. I really hope it's just me being paranoid and all-_

 _"_ Something wrong, Jimmy?" asked Cindy from behind. They've gotten along over the years having a bit of a secret relationship since 5th grade. They're now in summer vacation between 7th and 8th grade.

"Whoa!" Jimmy was startled at how close Cindy was. "Don't sneak on me like that!"

"I can do what I want, it's my property." Cindy smirked.

"Touche..." Jimmy said, not thinking of a comeback.

"You were daydreaming about me, weren't you?" Cindy teased in a flirtious fashion causing Jimmy to blush which didn't go unnoticed.

"Now you know how it feels," Carl said getting up.

After ten seconds of blushing and stuttering, Jimmy pretended like it was nothing, "Whatever."

"Ya know," Libby said, "It's getting kinda windy."

"Yeah! Save the cookies!" Carl raced after the food.

A few minutes later, everyone was in Cindy's living room. The sky was now cloudy Carl was eating cookies. Libby was listening to music in her headphones. Cindy was noticing that Jimmy wasn't acting the same today.

"Hmm..." Jimmy was in thought again, but was interrupted again by Cindy.

"Everything okay, Jimmy?" Cindy asked in a sweet voice, which caught his attention. "You seem worried about something."

Jimmy told her somewhat. "I'm fine, I just got a bad feeling, that's all."

"Really, like what?"

"It's nothing."

"Jimmy!"

"Really, Cindy. Don't worry about it."

Libby then came to Cindy excitedly, "Cin, can we go shopping to get the latest trends of fashion!?"

Cindy answered," Sounds like a great idea libs!"

Jimmy murmured, "Oh great..."

Cindy then persuades Jimmy with a flirty voice again,"Though I don't suppose the boys would want to go to the mall where they have GAMES and FOOD. 3"

Jimmy sighed in defeat,"Fine but under one condition. I'm not carrying any of your stuff like the last 4 times."

With that, the 4 people head for the mall and Libby wonders where Sheen is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AT THE MALL 2 1/2 HOURS LATER**

The weather was starting to rain as Jimmy and Carl are annoyed that they both are carrying Cindy's and Libby's stuff. "Women," they both said in an irritated unison. _How did I get roped into this?_ Jimmy thought.

"Hey Neutron, over here!" Cindy signaled us to an open table at the food court. We reluctantly went over. "I'm gonna by you and Carl lunch as a thank you for carrying our stuff."

"Thanks Vortex," Jimmy said tiredly.

"Yeah... thanks..." Carl said matching Jimmy's expression.

After 10 or so minutes of eating, some sort of machine was spying on the gang. It seemed to be targeting Jimmy Neutron. He had that feeling again, _Something's about to happen..._

"GET DOWN!" Jimmy shouted as he grabbed Cindy and jumped off the booth to dodge the blast that came straight for them.

"Jimmy!?" Cindy was confused.

"Look out!" Carl shouted as he covered Libby under the table. At that same moment, the glass they were near shattered. Thankfully, they were not hurt, but luck didn't last long.

"Cindy, are you-" All of a sudden, a claw from the machine stabbed Jimmy's upper-left arm, causing him to wail in pain for a few seconds.

"JIMMY!" Cindy screamed in fear.

"...Heh...Is that all you got?" Jimmy said with his stength quickly depleting. Jimmy pulled the claw out of his arm and aimed it at the machine, swinging the chord holding the claw. "My turn!" He threw it at the machine, but with no effect. He then used his watch laser on the machine causing it to break into pieces followed by an obligatory explosion. Then dissapointed that there was no enemy in sight. "That was it? Where's any of the villians!?" Then feeling the pain as he put a hand on the wound, "Talk about weak...nngh."

"Jimmy!" Cindy, Libby and Carl rushed to him with worried looks on all their faces. Now, they were all outside in the storm. Cindy looked at his wound that his hand covered, "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Cindy," Jimmy tried to hide his pain, but not for long.

"Okay Jim. Are you gonna let us see it, or are we gonna do this the hard way?" Carl asked.

"Fine..." Jimmy rolled his eyes and showed the wound, which was bleeding a lot.

"Uh, Jim, this is gonna need stitches in the least," Carl explained while examining the wound.

"No way!" Jimmy refused.

"Yo Jimmy, your arm is shakin'," Libby said, slightly worried.

"I...know." was all he could say." Judging by the technology, it looks like Calamitous' work."

Carl then wondered, "Why would Calamitous only send one machine, and nothing else?"

"To let us know he's alive," Jimmy answered. "And my thoughts were right about him being up to no good."

"So that's the feeling you had?" Cindy said slightly angry with her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cindy... I'm in no mood" Jimmy said.

Carl then felt the blood in his hands. _I thought the bleeding stopped..._ "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Carl yelled with danger.

"What's wrong!?" Cindy's worry returned.

"I-I'm fine..." Jimmy said with his eyes barely open.

"Just do it now!" Carl shouted, "He's been poisoned!" Jimmy groaned, then fell to the ground, using his right arm for support. "Jim! Hold on!"

Jimmy's POV

All I could hear now are voice I could still recognize.

"Hello? 9-1-1?"

"Neutron! Talk to me!"

"...Bro?"

 _I can't breathe..._

"What? Jim! Come on fight it!"

"Okay, please hurry."

"Neutron, the ambulance is on its way. Stay with us!"

The voices were starting to become faint. I felt myself weakening by the nano second.

"Please..."

"Can you hear me!?"

"Jimmy?"

"Don't do this."

"C'mon Jim!"

"Jimmy!" I could hear Cindy's crying... then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jimmy's POV)

I see nothing but darkness, but the voices have returned after a while. It still sounded like my friends.

"Open your eyes."

"C-C-Cindy, I-I'm scared."

"It'll be okay Carl, I hope."

"Please don't die on us!"

I also start to hear a beeping noise in the background. The voice start to die down, until...

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON!"

I could definitely recognize that being Cindy's voice. Nevertheless, I was startled into being awake. I also assumed my hand was in her clutch. I start to open my eyes seeing a blinding light, at first until my eyes adjusted to it. Once they did, it revealed some sort of building I was in, which I assume is a hospital. I also see bandages on my right upper-arm.

 _What-_ I start to ask in my thoughts.

"Jimmy?" I turned my head to see what looked like Cindy right next to me.

 _C-Cindy?_

"Jimmy you're awake!" I then see what looked like Carl.

 _Carl?_

"It's good to have you back," Cindy says as she bring my hand to her cheek.

"What happened?" I finally found my voice, "Why am I at the hospital?"

"You remember the machine thing right?" Carl asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well it kinda...sorta...poisoned you..." Carl said as he started to cry a little.

"The poison attacked your lungs..." Cindy interrupted. "...and did some damage before an antidote was given." She then tugged on my hand.

"You almost... died Jim..." Carl said with a frown on his face.

"Well I'm fine now," I sit up quickly. "I want out of here, now!"

"Oh!" Cindy slightly yelled,"Neutron, No!"

 _I don't care what anyone says. I'm getting out of here to kick Calamitous'-_ My thoughts are then interrupted my a noise in front of me. I realize I'm attached to an oxygen mask. I also regret my suddent movements as I start to cough violently.

"Neutron!" Cindy yelled.

"Jimmy, take it easy!" Carl warned me, but I gasped and coughed seconds after.

"Deep breaths, Jim" Libby instructed. I then take deep breaths which seemed to help for the time being. Everyone was silent until Carl spoke.

"Are you crazy!? Even someone like me knows that you're no where near well enough to get up, let alone leave."

"But..." I start to protest with no sucess. "...I hate hospitals."

"No 'buts' mister!" Cindy threatened out of nowhere. "You're hurt and you're staying, or else I'll keep you in place. Got it?"

"Fine," I sigh in defeat. All of the sudden, the door opened, to reveal Sheen.

He gave a quick peck to Libby's cheek as she left the room.

"Hi Jimmy!" Sheen greeted himself, "How's my ultra-friend doin?"

"What, no flowers?" I smirked the best I could. "And I thought you loved me."

"Ha, good to see your sense of humor is still intact!" Sheen responded.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, but I coughed again.

"Easy J-Jim..." Carl instructed. Sheen wondered what was going on with me. I gripped the blanket as a struggle for support while coughing.

"It still hurts!" I manage to say between coughs.

"I know it hurts Jimmy, but you've got to hold still." Cindy warned me. "If you keep this up, the pain will only get worse."

Carl responded with worry, "She's right Jim. Please try to calm down."

I stared at all the worried faces. _Toughen up Jimmy. You're starting to scare them._ I also feel Cindy's soft hand against my bare chest, which releaxed me to how soft it was.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah..." I say which soften Cindy's worried expression,"Don't worry Cindy."

(Sheen's POV)

After seeing Jimmy in such critical condition, I feel a lot more has happened than I expected. It's probably better not to talk to Jimmy about it though.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I signal Carl. He nodded, and we went out of the room in the hallway. After the door closed, I asked him for the truth.

"Alright, let me hear it. How bad is he? And you better no sugar coat it-" I was cut off when Carl pulled me into an embrace. I started to push him away, but decided against it. _This was worse than I thought._ "Umm..."

"Hey," I say as Carl is sobbing into my chest, "C'mon Carl. Is ol' Jimster's condition that bad?"

"Uh-huh. The doctors don't even know if he's gonna make it for sure." Carl said sadly with tears going down my chest.

I may be hyperactive, but I've softened up over the years. "There, there Carl," I comfort him as I return the embrace. "This is Jimmy we're talking about. He's been through worse. Remember that journey when you guys were searching across the galaxy to find me. He'll come through."

"I hope you're right Sheen... I hope you're right." Carl says.

(No one's POV)

Inside the room, it was just Jimmy and Cindy. After a minute of hugging carefully. (They would've kissed too if it wasn't for the oxygen mask)

"Oh Jimmy, I'm scared." Cindy still seemed worried.

"Hey, It's okay," Jimmy reassured. "Judging by my lungs being in bad condition, I still should be able to make it through. Especially for you. I'll make it on my feet in no time."

"Promise?" Cindy asked sweetly with TLC.

"I-", Jimmy started to feel lightheaded.

"...Jimmy?" Cindy's worry returned.

"I..." was all he could say before he passed out.

"Jimmy? Jimmy stay awake!" Cindy was starting to fear the worst. "Jimmy! Stay awake please!"

Hearing this, Carl and Sheen came rushing in to see if everything is okay.

"What's wrong!?" Carl demanded.

"What is it!?" Sheen demanded.

"I don't know," Cindy responded on the verge of tears. "He passed out and won't wake up!"

"I-I'll get a nurse!" Carl said as he ran out.

"Come on Jimmy!" Sheen shouted, attemped to shake him but Cindy gave a stern look that told him otherwise. "You can fight this!"

"Wake up Jimmy!" Cindy demanded and looked up at the HR monitor. The brain still acted the same, but the HR was going too low, that if a little bit lower, he'll die of heart failure.

"JIMMY!" Her head was now in Jimmy's chest sobbing in fear and sadness.

 **Meanwhile... at Calamitous' base...**

"Yes! Jimmy Neutron is finally out of the picture, and my plans will FINALLY succeed," Prof. Calamitous said happily.

"But sir, one of his robotic henchmen warned him. "What if Jimmy Neutron manages to survive and recover?"

"It won't really matter," Calamitous assured. "That machine may have failed to kill him, but by the time that boy genius is ready to fight again..."

Calamitous then sat in his lab chair, "it will be far too late. Bwaaaaahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahaahhahahahahahahaha!"

After a couple minutes of awful laughter, he calmed down. "But to be safe..." He then pressed a button on one of the keyboards. "Let's send Jimmy a "get well" present shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy's POV

"Hey! Wake up!"

I woke up, but this time without pain. I was still on the ground though. I look around me and I see nothing but a white space of some sort. All I start to say is, "Huh?"

"I said get up!" the voice says.

I then see a figure in this white space approach me. He looked exactly just like me, but without the wounds. I wondered if this was my evil counterpart. I then ask, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your conscience."

"So, you're like my thoughts right?" I started getting up with no pain.

"That's right, and I'm here to get you back into the real world."

I feel doubt in recovering. "But what's the point? I got poisoned in the lungs! I'm DEAD! And he won. Plain and simple."

My conscience replied with a pitiful response. "So you're really surrendering that easily?"

I reply, "Well do I have any other options? The probability of beating someone like that is 13,000,000 to 1. It's basically impossible!"

"Yes, you do have other options. And no, it's not impossible."

I feel hopeless, "Don't lighten the situation. I'm done."

My conscience started to become angry, "Fine. But let me ask you this: Don't you think that when you're out of the picture, a lot of people might be affected? Didn't you even stop and consider how people's lives would be different if you stopped saving the world?"

"Of...of course I did. But how will knowing that help me-"

"Will you shut up!? This isn't the Jimmy Neutron I know! The Jimmy I know wouldn't just accept defeat this easily! He would come up with a brain blast and get people out of situations like you did multiple times before, and he wouldn't lose!"

"But I-"

"Okay, still not convinced Nerdtron?" _Never thought I'd hear myself say that._ "What about the one you love the most?"

"Y-you mean-"

"Yes! I mean Cindy!"

"W-what!?"

"Take a look at this." All of the sudden, a screen appeared to the right behind my conscience. The screen showed me lying in bed with Cindy kneeling beside it weeping in tears.

"I-Is that my-" I start to say.

"That's your body in the real world. And looky here. Could that be Cindy? Why I suppose it is."

On the screen Cindy said, "Jimmy! Please don't die!"

"She's... crying." I say as a tear escapes my left eye.

Cindy then said, "I'd never get the chance to say, I love you," she then put her face toward the bed. After that, the screen disappeared.

Suddenly my conscience grabbed me shirt and said, "Do you understand now? You cannot and WILL NOT die this easily, you got that? If you do, then Calamitous and all the other villians succeed in everything they want. And we wouldn't want that. Now would we?" He then took a few steps back, but still had the same passion. "Get back in there and finish this like the real heroic genius you are, and don't let me catch you thinking like this again!"

Suddenly, my conscience disappeared, and I was feeling all the wounds again, but they weren't nearly as bad as before. I was coming back to reality I woke up in the hospital. My vital signs were stabilizing. "Ohh... Am I... alive?"

"Gasp!" I hear from a voice none other than Cindy's. "N-...Neutron! You're alive!"

"Huh... would you look at that." I respond.

"Jimmy. I was so worried about you! I didn't know if you would make it or not," Cindy says as she pulls me into a deep embrace.

"Ow" I say from the wounds I still have, but not nearly as bad.

"Sorry, does that hurt?"

"It's worth the pain." I respond, as she pulls me into another embrace.

"I'm... just so happy you're alive!" Cindy happily says with tears on her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good! I gotta tell you something. All these years, we may have been in a love-hate relationship. But now, I only love you!" Cindy says as she pulls me into a deep kiss.

Suddenly, a door opens revealing Carl and a medic. "J-Jimmy! You're awake!"

I jokingly say, "I didn't worry you too much did I?"

Carl exhales strongly, "It's just good to know you're okay."

Sheen and Libby enter too. Sheen ran straight to Jimmy with Libby having her hands on her hips smiling. "Jimmy you're alive! I thought I lost you!" Sheen says as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"OW! I still have briuses!"

"Sorry. I'm just happy to know you're okay."

Libby says, "Looks like the genius made it after all."

It all seemed happy at first, until...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy's POV

All of a sudden a multitude of robots broke in catching everyone by surprise.

"Oh no! What's going on!?" Carl asked in surprise.

"So Calamitous wants to finish the job huh?" I ask as I get up taking everything off me.

"Jimmy!" Cindy warned. "You almost died. You're not in any condition to battle. Let us take over!"

"I appreciate it, and you're right. I can't do it alone. I need all of your help," I explain. "Goddard brought the N-Men packets for all of us to use. However I changed mine so I wouldn't be a rampaging monster. Instead I used the materials I made to improve Carl's health that one time."

No One's POV

Goddard gave everyone their respective packets and everyone started fighting off the army robots outside. Goddard also transformed himself into a more menacing monster, so all 6 of them were on the attack.

One-by-one robots went down. Sheen blazes through the robots with his speed. Carl sends of destructive burps knocking down all the robots in his vicinity. Libby deflected the blasts off her force field and sent them back. Goddard fired all of his weapons he was carrying and blasted the robots in sight. Cindy flew and punched the robots that were airborn. Jimmy used his inventions and his strength increase and attacked all the robots.

Eventually the fight was nearly over with only one robot left. A robot 500ft tall appeared and Calamitous was piloting it.

"Jimmy Neutron and his pesky friends are still alive apparently," Calamitous said. "I'll rid them myself!"

"Well well professor," Jimmy said. "Time to give you a beatdown!"

Everyone started attacking the giant robot aimlessly. after a dense fight, Jimmy came up with a strategy. "Sheen! Distract Calamitous with your speed all you can!"

"Roger that!" Sheen said as he went off.

"Carl, I need you to burp the glass on the back of the robot to weaken it to open a path for me!"

"I'm on it good buddy!" Carl said as he went off.

"Goddard boy! I need you to distract the robot by firing wherever you can to find other weak spots!"

Goddard barked as he started attacking.

"Libby I need you to create a force field around me and Cindy so we can finish Calamitous's robot."

"You got it!" Libby said and made a shield around the two of them.

"Cindy. You and I will fly to the control room of that robot and break through where Carl opened the path. Hopefuly we can finish this once and for all!" Jimmy got his jetpack ready to start flying while Cindy used her N-Men powers. They both flew as fast as they could holding hands in stabilization. They were flying past everyone that were also fighting. They flew around the robot to break through the glass. The force field broke off, but they found Calamitous in the control room.

"What the-" was all Calamitous could say before he was attacked by the two.

"This was for making Cindy cry," Jimmy whispered to Calamitous before attacking. Fist after fist, Calamitous then ran to the escape pod, but Cindy blocked it with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we're all going down in a blaze of glory," Calamitous said as he activated his self-destruct switch. The robot started collapsing and exploding. Calamitous laughed as he once ran to the escape pod, and retreated. Cindy was about to go after him, until Jimmy told her not to.

"Don't you want to end it?" Cindy asked.

"We got our own problems to deal with. I can feel my bruises again. We gotta get outta here!" Jimmy said in a stressed manner.

"You're right, I'm weakening too." Cindy said.

They both grabbed each other for support and flew out of the robot using Jimmy's jetpack barely escaping, before the robot exploded. They then went to meet with the rest of the friends. As soon as they landed, Jimmy and Cindy both nearly passed out. Everyone was hurt and exhausted from the dense battle. The N-Men powers wore off.

"Good job guys," Jimmy said very exhausted. He was just about to give a thumbs up, but then he passed out due to exhaustion. Everyone else passed out too, except for Goddard. He took them all to a row of beds in Jimmy's lab.

 **AN: I know I kinda shoe-horned the final battle, but I got a pretty good sequel idea. Don't worry about the characters though. The story's not over, and they'll be alright.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jimmy's POV

 _Rngh... What happened? Last thing I remember was... wait. I defeated Calamitous with everybody. Then where... am I?_ I then realize there are faint voices in the background. They seem to sound like my friends. _I gotta open my eyes. It's not my time to go just yet._ I then start to feel the pain in my body, but it's just sore.

After a while, I was able to open my eyes, which felt like they were glued shut. Everything was white at first, but eventually I 7 faces looking at me, but 4 up close. I see Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy looking at me with worry. "Wha-" was all I could say before they pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Jimmy! I'm so glad you're alive!" Carl shouted.

"I knew you would pull through," Sheen said.

"Great job pulling through," Libby said.

"You thought I would die that easily," I said. "What happened anyway?"

"After we defeated Calamitous, we passed out," Cindy said. "Goddard took us back to the lab to heal us... mainly you. Your condition was the most fatal. I'm so happy that you're still here!" She then tugged on me. I could feel a small tear escape my eye.

"How long was I gone?" I asked slightly nervous.

"4 days," Mom said. "They woke up after a few hours, but you were gone for a while. I was so worried about you."

"She's right Jimbo," Dad said. "We both had hope you would make it, but there was the feeling of doubt."

Next thing I knew, I was licked by Goddard and I put him on the side of me.

"So um..." Carl started. "What about Calamitous?"

"Are you crazy Carl!?" Sheen yelled. "He'll come back for revenge, but... we'll be ready, right Jim?"

"You bet guys. We'll be ready for when he comes back." I said. "I couldn't have asked for a better family or better friends. Great job team." We all went into a group hug.

A few hours passed and everyone left so it was just me and Cindy in the backyard. I had the previous conversation in my head.

"So um... about what you said earlier... When I woke up the first time..." I started.

"Oh... maybe you can forget about that," Cindy replied blushing. "I was just caught up in the moment."

"I was gonna say I um... feel the same way about you," I said feeling crimson from blushing.

"Really? Jimmy, I'm so happy to hear that," She said feeling very happy.

"So... Will you go out with me... ya know together?" I ask while feeling very nervous.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Cindy says as she pulls my face to hers while kissing. It felt like 10000 volts of electricity was going through me, but it didn't hurt. Eventually we pulled away for air.

"How about Candy Bar for dinner?" I offer my hand. _Despite its name they have dinner items._

"I think I'll love that," Cindy said and took my hand. We then both walked off into the sunset, eager for a bright future together.

Meanwhile in a dark lab far away, Calamitous was staring at a capsule with some sort of incomplete body. "Might as well do plan B," he said. "Just you wait Jimmy Neutron, you're about to face the greatest challenge yet! Or my name isn't um... uhh... whatever. The only thing left to do is find some power source and my ultimate weapon will be complete my project." He then faced the body, "When you awaken, kill him! Hahahahahaha!"

To be continued in the next story...


End file.
